


baby's day out

by echomoon



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Team Bonding, lingerie shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echomoon/pseuds/echomoon
Summary: baby and darling go shopping after a job and bond a little





	baby's day out

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to missabigailhobbs  
> this was supposed to be sexy but it turned cutesy instead, shrug emoji

baby and darling get sent to stake out their next hit - their cover is a young couple, and while darling can pass for younger, especially when she dresses it, buddy cannot, and baby is the youngest man on the crew, as per usual. the recon is quick, with darling’s experience and baby’s memory. darling had draped herself over him acting the part of the doting girlfriend; no one gave them a second glance, not wanting to see what appeared to be a couple on the verge of making out, actually start making out. the one time they ventured into an area they shouldn’t have been in and heard footsteps nearby, darling had pinned him to the wall and pressed light kisses to the areas around his mouth, to simulate them making out. baby was surprised to find that he had enjoyed that.

but they made it out with no problem and even if someone had remembered them it wouldn’t matter - baby, being the driver, wouldn’t be going in, and darling was a peripheral fifth member of this heists team, only there for recon. baby’s driving them back to the planning spot when darling catches sight of the new mall up ahead, freshly opened as of a few months, and demands they stop there to celebrate their part done well. baby sighs and pulls into the parking lot; what darling wants, darling gets.

darling stops to reapply her lipstick in the side mirror before they head in, giving baby a wink when she catches him watching her. he watches her bouncing steps ahead of him and pulls out his ipod to change the song to one with a faster beat, something pop and earwormy. she turns around when she reaches the doors, and stands right in the middle, blocking the path of anyone who would want to come through. a few people give her disgusted looks.

“come on, slowpoke.” she laughs. 

an irony, considering his pace when driving. he falls into the beat of the song and when he reaches her at the first notes of the chorus, he grabs her hand and spins her around to match the words. she laughs again, more of a giggle this time, and snakes her arm into his, pulling him in the direction she wants to go.

“where do you want to go first?” she asks, popping her gum, as if this wasn’t her idea and she doesn’t know exactly where she wants to go anyway. he shrugs, not quite stoic but also not revealing his unease at the crowd brushing past them.

the cheerful violins of a new song croon to him while she pretends to consider, tapping her lips with her finger. baby smiles at both the action and the song. 

“i know where to go,’ she says brightly, like she’s just had the best idea. baby watches her bubblegum pink lips shine into a smile. its a little strange to see her this way, rather than the overtly sexy behaviour she tends to have around buddy and the rest of the crew. her face is open like she’s a real young woman on a regular date, instead of a hardened criminal masquerading as one to eventually rob people. he wonders what it would be like to be that good of an actor, a liar.

baby is so lost in that train of thought that he doesn’t notice they're inside a victorias secret until they're halfway through the store, surrounded by the lace and silk. his face turns red and he hopes darling won’t notice, so of course she does.

“aw, poor baby,” she croons, letting her usual behaviour shine through for a second, “is all this too much for you?”

“no.” he grumbles, trying to make his face go hard like buddy’s does. its the first thing he’s said to her since they left the building that morning.

“mhm.” she says, eyeing him up and down. “well, you wait right here by the perfumes until i come back.”

he shrugs at her. as if he’s going to wander back out into that crowd outside the store and possibly piss her off. that would mean pissing buddy off, and he’s pretty sure buddy would manage to hurt him at least a little before doc stopped him.

he goes through about six tracks before she comes back, two bags full of small bits of fabric pretending to be clothing. she drags him to the dressing room, says she needs a man's opinion. he thinks she just wants to put on a show and make him more uncomfortable. it takes 8 tracks for her little fashion show to finish, though she claims she left the truly risque items for ‘older eyes’. he watches her put the unwanted clothing on a rack, but there's still things in the bag she’s got that she had definitely not tried on. when he stands up to leave, she grabs his arm.

“nuh uh, baby,” she says, pulling him back towards her now vacated dressing room. “you didn’t think we were done, did you? you get a treat too. now try them on, and make sure you come and show me every one. i’ll know if you don’t.”

oh, god. she genuinely wanted him to put on lingerie. he just stands there for a track, the upbeat music no longer matching his mood.

“chop chop, baby!” she calls from the other side of the door.

he cautiously pulls out the first item. its silk panties - women’s - a shimmery blue. they’re absurdly soft in his hands and he starts stroking the fabric without realizing it. they're probably not going to fit, he thinks, and he can just tell her that and get this all over with.

so her goes through the motions of trying them on, since darling will be able to tell he's lying if he doesn't, and oh, wow, they're so smooth on his skin. and they somehow actually fit, really nice. he strokes the part resting on his lower stomach. very smooth.

he turns and stares at the closed door with uncertainty. was she going to make fun of him? the song changes and the opening line is about being brave. jeez, even his music was against him today. he opens the door.

darling isn’t even looking at him, at first, just looking at her phone, but she glances up and her jaw drops.

“baby!” she squeals. “i didn’t think you would actually do it!”

baby’s face burns red. darling gets up and puts her hand on his shoulder at the sight of his face.

“hey, look at me.” she says. her stares at her lips again. “you look real pretty, baby. don’t be embarrassed. do you like it?”

cautiously, he nods. the fabric is so soft, so smooth. its a sensory delight, for all that it's a bit tighter than his usual underwear.

“then you get them. my treat.” she smiles at him. he smiles back. “go try on some more, i want a proper fashion show here.”

so he does, finds that he prefers the silk to the lace - too scratchy for him - the lighter colors to the darker - pastels feel happy, and that's the kind of mood he wants. he ends up with three pairs of soft, bright, darling approved underwear. she buys them with the rest of her items, bumps her hips against his on their way out of the store.

he catches himself mouthing the words to the next song as they leave, something darling giggles at when she notices. she grabs his hand, swings their arms back and forth, somehow on the beat, while they walk to the car. he spins her again when they reach it. maybe darling was acting, maybe she was going to use this as leverage against him somehow in the future, but right now it felt like they had bonded a little.

and if he wears one of the pairs during the actual heist, if he catches darlings eye and grins when she gives him a knowing look as he passes by her on his way out, well, no one needs to know why.


End file.
